15 Years of the Potter Household
by lele0712
Summary: 15 years through the life of the Potter household from when James was born right through to Lily as a teenager. The Years aren't in order. Please R&R. All rights belong to J.KRowling.
1. Year 1

_Year 1_

Christmas at the Wesley's is always huge. It doesn't help that there are so any Aunts and Cousins from all over the place that there is never enough room for everyone but it was always fun having all the relatives around. Though when Ginny Potter was on the brink of giving birth to her and Harry's first child the crowd wasn't really the happy occasion that it should have been.

On the 23rd of December while Ginny was in the Kitchen of the Burrow cleaning up the Dishes after the fabulous feast that her mother had made, Ginny felt the first twinge of Child Birth.

"Merlin, ouch" Ginny said as she clutched the bench for support.

"Ginny, why did you do those dishes by hand? You know you could have done them by wa…" Molly said as she walked in to the kitchen and then she saw Ginny holding on to the bench.

"Oh God, my darling. Is it time? The Baby isn't shouldn't becoming until next week, oh Merlin. I better get Harry. Harry! Harry!" Molly Yelled while fusing over Ginny at the same time.

"Mum, Mum. Mum! Calm down it's not a big deal well I suppose it is but there is no need to panic so much. Please just stop" Pleaded Ginny.

Just then Harry walked in and he may or may not have had one or two or three glasses of Firewhiskey

"What's wrong, Molly? I could hear you a mile away." Said Harry

And then seeing Ginny, he said "Oh God is the baby coming already? We'll have to get you to St Mungo's. Can you walk or will I have to carry you? Should we apparate or go by Floo? What to do, what to do" Harry asked

"Harry, Harry. Harry! Please just stop. I can walk and we should go by Floo it will be easier, Ok? Said Ginny while trying to calm down Harry.

"Yes you're right. Ok let's go." Said Harry just as 7 year old Teddy Lupin came wandering in with his best friend 5 year old Victorie Weasley in tow.

"Hey guys, what's up? Wow Aunt Ginny, you don't look very good." Teddy said while Victorie Laughed.

"Well that's because I am just about to pop out another kid to add to the other Weasley children around, Teddy." Said Ginny but she was smiling as she said it.

"Yes and we really should be getting you to the fireplace and off to St Mungo's, Ginny" said Molly

"Ok, Mum"

So with the help of Molly, Harry and even Teddy and Victorie helped a little, Ginny got into to the Fireplace with Harry next to her and the next thing she knew she was in the Reception area of St Mungo's Hospital.

'Right, Gin. We'll get you sorted right away." Said Harry

"Ok" Said Ginny and then she fainted.

When she woke up a few hours later, Ginny saw Harry and her mother asleep in two chairs,

"Wow, I must have been asleep for ages." Ginny said to herself.

Just then she heard someone stirring in their chair, it was Harry and he looked happy to Ginny awake.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" Asked Harry anxiously.

"Oh I'm fine. Have you spoken to a Healer, Harry?" Ginny asked

"Yes they say you will be able to give birth when you have your next contraction" Harry said to Ginny

"Oh I wonder when that will be. Ouch"  
Just as she said it, Ginny felt a contraction coming.

"Harry, you better get the healer, the baby is definitely coming now." But harry was already out the door screaming "Healer! Healer! Hurry up, my wife is about to give birth!"

Of course this woke up Molly, who started yelling as well.

The Healer finally came and said to Ginny "Are you ready to push?"

"Yes I think so" And with that she started pushing as hard as she could.

Ten Minutes later, Ginny was holding her beautiful baby, a boy, with all the family around the bed looking at them.

"So Gin, what are you going to call the little squirt?" George Asked

"Hey don't call our beautiful Baby Boy are squirt." Harry said whilst smiling and stroking Ginny's hair.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Molly

"Well I already had a name picked out if we had a boy." Said Ginny

"Harry?" Ginny addressed Harry

"Yes Ginny?"

"I think we should call our baby, James Sirius." Ginny said.

"Really? Wow that would be really cool." Harry said casually but there seemed to be a bit a moisture in his eyes.

"Come here, Harry" And Ginny pulled him to her for a Kiss.

And of course, George wolf-whistled and then as the rest of the family clapped, Ginny thought

_Christmas with the Weasleys is huge but there is nothing like having all your Aunts and Cousins around when you start your own family and of course it is fun. _


	2. Year 12

_Year 12_

"James Sirius Potter, you better be packed and ready to leave for Kings Cross in 15 minutes okay? Do you hear me? 15 minutes." Yelled Ginny up the stairs.

"Yes Mum I hear you; the whole of bloody England hears you" Yelled back James

"Hey don't speak to your mother like that!" Yelled Harry

James was now in his Second year at Hogwarts and was an arrogant little arse .He seemed to be worse this year now that his younger brother Albus Severus was going to Hogwarts; he took great pleasure in Albus' fear that he was might be put into Slytherin House.

"Mum I'm not going to be in Slytherin, am I? Albus asked Ginny.

"Al, how many times have we told you? You know that it doesn't' matter what house you get put into. All we care about is that you enjoy Hogwarts." Said Ginny trying to comfort Albus.

"So you're saying that I_ might_ be put into Slytherin?" Asked Al

"Yes Al you will be put into Slytherin and you will end up like all the other weirdo's who are there, no, wait a minute you _are_ already a weirdo" Said James as he was walking down the stairs and he actually had all his Hogwarts things ready.

"James! Do not speak to your brother like that or I will send you back up to your room and you won't go to Hogwarts at all." Said Ginny with a look that no one even James dared question it.

All was well until everyone was in the Potter's car on the way to King's Cross.

"Mum! James is saying that I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin and on the first day the Bloody Baron is going to scare me so much that I will be in the Hospital Wing for the WHOLE year." Yelled Albus

"For Merlin's sake James I thought we already covered this at home. Why do you always need to tease your brother?" Asked Harry from the driver's seat.

"Because it's fun" Replied James

"Yeah? And it's going to be fun when Hex you into oblivion too" said Ginny

"You wouldn't"

"Oh Yeah? Watch me," Ginny said while pulling out her wand

"Mum, seriously" said James

"ONE, TWO, THREE"…..


	3. Year 15

_Year 15 _

"Ginny"

"Mmm?"

"Ginny I believe one of our children has just snuck out the front door"

Ginny sat straight up from her side of the bed and gave Harry a look of disbelief.

"Again, which one of them was it this time?" She asked with a sudden fierceness in her eyes.

"Well from the Giggling I assume it must be Lily" Answered Harry reluctantly

Lily Luna Potter had just turned 12 years old and thought that by sneaking out of her house at night in the holidays, that she was 'rebelling' against her parents. She had grown up to be the difficult one out of the three Potter children and both Harry and Ginny knew that she would just become worse with age.

"That girl!" Exclaimed Ginny, "She'll drive me into an early grave."

"Don't worry love; I know where she'll be going." Said Harry calmly

The only amusing thing about Lily sneaking out at night was that she always went to The Burrow instead of some Boy's house or a mates place like her parents thought.

After Harry made Ginny a cup of tea to calm down, he went by Floo Powder to Ginny's parents' house to check up on Lily. By now both James and Albus had woken up and were taking bets on how long the Argument between Ginny and Lily would be when she got home.

As soon as he had got to the Burrow, Molly Weasley came bustling into the Living Room with lily in tow.

"Thank Goodness you're here Harry. I didn't know what to do with her. Arthur and I were in bed when we heard this Almighty crash in the Garden and we went out to see what it was, we thought it might be those Gnomes again, anyway we saw her in the Garden with the remains of a broomstick all around her and she wouldn't let us go over to your house to tell you" Said Molly.

"A Broomstick?" Harry asked Lily

"I know what you're thinking dad 'wow that girl has never flown a broomstick in her life' but it was the only way I could get over here"

"Alright, which broomstick was it?" Asked Harry though his teeth.

"Don't worry Dad it wasn't yours or mums or James or Albus. It was just one of those old ones" Said Lily in a rush.

"I hope you understand what you did wasn't right Lily and if you do it again before school starts then I won't give you any Galleons or Sickles or even any Knuts. Understand me?" Said Harry

"Totally Dad and I promise I won't sneak out again." Replied Lily

And she kept to her promise. Every night before school started ,she never snuck out again.


	4. Year 2

_Year 2_

Harry heard a bang and then a sharp sound of a baby crying.

"Oh no" he said quietly to himself, his voice heavy with sleep, and then more loudly

"Teddy! what are you doing?" .

Then a little boy, well he wasn't so little anymore as he had just turned eight a couple months ago , with bright blue hair and a guilty yet proud expression on his face came running into Harry and Ginny's bedroom, the latter was peacefully sleeping , her red hair spread around her face like mane though she seemed to be almost smiling in her sleep...

Harry turned back to Teddy who had a sort of wolfish expression on his face as he awaited his godfathers questions.

"So Teddy, what were you doing?" asked Harry with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Well" started Teddy, " I was in the kitchen 'cause its your birthday today and I wanted to make you a cake and suprise you" he said as his voice broke.

"Oh merlin" said Harry more softly, he knew how much teddy loved doing things for his family's birthday like last year when with the help of ginny, he made harry's favourite Treacle Tart.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh, its just because you woke up James and Ginny had a bit of a rough night with him" said Harry.

"Harry he's fine" said Ginny from the bed and harry turned around to face her, suprised to see her awake. " He was just trying to do something nice, why don't you go and get James and bring him in here, so I can feed him?"

"Fine"said Harry and then Ginny said,

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" replied Harry smiling and then departed the room.

"Teddy, do you want to come in the bed?" Asked Ginny.

"Okay" and he walked over to the large bed and joined Ginny.

" Thats a lovely thing you're doing for harry" Ginny said kindly.

" Yeah" he said smiling sadly

"Whats wrong?" asked Ginny, looking worried.

"Hearing you and harry talking about James just made me think about my Mum and Dad" replied Teddy.

"Oh, umm well what were you thinking?" asked Ginny, wary of his answer.

"Just if they would be proud of me and if they think about me or miss me, wherever they are."

"I'm sure they would be proud of you, Teddy." said Harry, from the door way holding James.

" and I'm sure that they think about you all the time and miss you a lot" said Ginny, smiling brightly.

" Teddy come with me into the hallway, I want to tell you something" said Harry, handing over James to Ginny.

"Ok" replied Teddy and they left the bedroom.

"What do you want to tell me?" teddy asked of his godfather.

" Well, I want to show you something actually, its a photograph." said harry

And he took the photograph out of his pocket and showed it to teddy.

It was all of Teddy's family; all of the Weasleys ( the many red haired children), the Potters, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah and his grandmother, Andromenda with teddy on her lap. It was taken last year at Christmas at the Burrow when everyone had finally been able to be together ( Luna and Rolf had been away travelling).

Harry saw Teddy stare at the photograph for a minute then a smile crept on to his face, making him look very much like his father. Then Harry said softly,

"This is how I know your parents would be proud of you".

And as he looked down at his godson, smiling. He knew he would be alright.


End file.
